The field of the invention is generally related to body-shaping garments, and more specifically, to a brassiere construction or body-shaping garment construction fabricated with multiple layers of elastomeric fabric.
In the garment industry designers seek to develop women's body-shaping garments (e.g., brassieres, lingerie, girdles, stretch pants, and swimsuits) that are comfortable to wear, figure-enhancing, lightweight and aesthetically pleasing. In particular, brassiere constructions have two principal goals: (a) wearer comfort and (b) lift support for the breasts. The two principal goals can be mutually exclusive.
Various types of brassieres have been designed to be lightweight, comfortable and give breast support. Many brassieres incorporate stretchable or elastic materials for wearer comfort. However, many of these brassieres support the breasts by utilizing constrictive materials. For example, constrictive materials may press the breasts against the body with such pressure as to cause irritation and discomfort. Alternatively, constrictive materials may press, bend or poke the wearer's skin. Examples of such constrictive materials used in bra design include, but are not limited to, underwires, heavy elastic materials, pads and seams that press directly on the skin of the wearer. Additionally, as the body moves, the wearer may experience several changes in brassiere position. These changes may impact negatively the comfort of the wearer. For example, the movement may cause the wearer to have areas where the body and the garment are not in direct contact. Furthermore, the garment may slide along the body as movement occurs. The separation of the garment from the wearer's bust during movement typically results in an undesirable loss of body shaping or support. Comfort of the garment may be impacted as well. Wearer movement and resulting shifting of the garment may cause the wearer to reposition the garment back to its original position on the body to achieve original comfort and shaping
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,951 to Cole et al., entitled “Method of Fabricating Two Layer Cups and Brassiere,” which issued Nov. 13, 1984, discloses a brassiere cup molded from two layers of stretchable materials. However, the resulting cup has a non-stretchable crown portion, a substantially non-stretchable longitudinal cup portion and a unitary multidirectional stretchable periphery. The lack of stretch in the cup after molding, limits wearer comfort and garment shaping ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,462 to Smith et al., entitled “Fabric Laminate and Garments Incorporating Same,” which issued Sep. 5, 1995, discloses a multiple-layer stretch fabric used to form discrete portions of a garment in which it is desired to provide certain control properties. Although the selective use of stretch control laminate fabrics provided a step forward in the art, the fabric laminates of the '462 patent are intended to be used only selectively and not over the entire body of the garment. If the materials of the '462 patent were used as the principal fabric forming the garment, either the garment would be too constricting, and/or the entire garment (rather than only selected portions of the garment) would have the same controlling features throughout.
German Patent No. DE20114873, entitled “Brassiere,” which published Nov. 11, 2001, discloses two padded bra cups that are at least partly isolated from each other. In addition, each padded bra cup includes two stretchable woven fabric layers. However, the two stretchable woven fabric layers are essentially flexible along only one axis (i.e., either along the X-axis or Y-axis, but not both). That is, the '873 patent discloses the inner and outer fabric layers are each only elastic in one direction while they exhibit in all other directions practically no or at least very little elasticity. Although the use of these stretchable woven fabrics was yet another step forward, the limitation of the stretchable direction to only one axis restricts the potential level of comfort and control provided by the brassiere formed with such fabrics. In addition, the '873 patent shows a woven fabric with capability of stretching in one direction rather than an elastomeric knit fabric that would have increased capability of stretching in multiple directions. Furthermore, brassieres with woven fabric cups are a niche market, with the majority of brassieres being made with knitted fabrics.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/506,228 to Falla entitled “Brassiere” which published Oct. 6, 2005, discloses a brassiere that has two layers of fabric and an anchor support panel in the cup. The three layers are preferably made of fabric with one-way stretch. The anchor causes the brassiere to remain flat against the body of the wearer. The application teaches away from the garment of the present invention as it states that brassieres formed primarily of stretchable fabrics may not provide sufficient support.
It should be noted that three dimensional shaping ability with minimal garment slippage on the body and dynamic body shaping typically is not available in brassiere cup designs (e.g., cups made from two-ply stretchable fabrics). In fact in typical brassieres, wearer movement causes loss of shaping ability and garment slippage. Moreover, though brassiere constructions have been implemented with LYCRA® (a registered trademark of and commercially available from Invista S. à r. I. of Wichita, Kans. and Wilmington, Del.) elastane products, further improvement in the level of comfort, shaping ability and support of such LYCRA®-based products is a desirable goal.
Therefore, there is a need for body-shaping garments that have multiple layers of elastomeric knitted fabrics, such as LYCRA® spandex-containing fabrics, or at least fabrics stretchable in more than one direction, that can provide improved comfort, shaping ability and support to the wearer.